


Feline Fine

by ShadowFoxDemon27, UltimateGamer101



Series: Sielutale One-Shots [2]
Category: Sielutale (Alternate Universe), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: :P, Cats rule, Dunno if she even noticed thats shes a co author, I am in a really writing mood, I did notice that I'm a Co-Author, I mean, Im just in a one shot mood, Im not working on my main stories, Kinda, Meh, Shes not in the tags yet, Ultimate is here, Yo this is Ult, a bit - Freeform, xdfcguvbhjnm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowFoxDemon27/pseuds/ShadowFoxDemon27, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateGamer101/pseuds/UltimateGamer101
Summary: The others find out something rather... interesting... about Seriff.





	1. Chapter 1

Why.

 

Why did he let them convince him to come here.

 

It wasn't bad, per se. It had been a while since he last been to Grillbys. In fact, he felt more relaxed here than he did the mansion. Classic Sans' Grillby's was an almost exact replica to his own, with the few exceptions of course.

 

It... was nice actually, drinking a cup of joe while silently listening to the others converse.

 

Until _they_ came in.

 

A chorus of greetings from the usual fishy and equine bar patrons greeted the Canine Sentries of Snowdin, affectionately referred to as 'the Dog Squad' by all who knew them. With the Annoying Dog, Doggo, Lesser Dog, Greater Dog, and Dogamy entering the establishment, it was apparently a boy's night out- no doubt things were gonna get ruff.

 

At first, things seemed rather peaceful. The dogs were used to resisting the temptation of bones due to the native skeletons, so they got along quite nicely with all of the various 'relatives' of Sans and Papyrus... that is, all but one.

 

It started with a casual sniff, and the subsequent identification of that scent. Doggo found the source quickly, nosing about the area Seriff was standing in, getting rather close to the tall Aussie skeleton.

 

"Kitty cat? I smell a cat? Kit cat kit cot cat kit?"

 

**_Shit._ **

 

Seriff remained quiet, although unsettled as the others gained confused looks.

 

 **"your dogs noses fucked up or somethin' classic? there ain't no cats 'round here."** Red scowled.

 

_Inch_

 

"never had a problem with cats before either." Sans hummed in response, looking around for any signs of said meowing mammals.

 

_Inch_

 

"PERHAPS ITS HIDING?" Blueberry supplied helpfully, getting up from his seat and looking around.

 

As the tol skel sneaked off to the side, the dogs honed in on the scent, their Royal Guard training activating as they slowly surrounded the source of the smell. Greater Dog loomed over the smaller dogs nearby, presenting a threatening figure as he barked excitedly in Seriff's face, happy to have identified the source.

 

"There? That's just one of Sans' relatives. Bones aren't on the menu."

 

At the reprimand from Dogamy, the dog in the bulky armor barked insistently, and pounced towards the Aussie skeleton. He was right, the cat-smell was right here, and he was gonna prove it by scaring the cat out of hiding!

 

**[MERCY]**

 

 

_*Flee_

 

Seriff rolled out of the way, getting on all three before bolting out the door.

 

_*RUN LIKE THE WIND BULLSEYE_

 

What ensued was equally baffling and amusing to the remainder of the skeletons in the bar. Lesser Dog immediately followed the scent, chasing after Seriff by diving directly through the window and taking the short route to chase the three-limbed skeleton. It took Greater Dog some maneuvering at first, but he too managed to take the short route, fortunately leaping through the window that had already been broken. At least property damages would be kept down to a minimum-

 

Nope, never mind. While Doggo did use the door, he failed to open it before running through, and completely shattered the glass in it. Dazedly standing to continue the chase, the stillness-blind dog was quickly overtaken by Dogamy and the Annoying Dog, who were surprisingly the fastest of the Dog Squad.

 

...Let's just say, stopping to howl at the joy of a cat hunt did nothing to hinder Dogamy's ability to overtake the other dogs, excluding the Annoying Dog himself.

 

The Aussie was sure if he had fur like an actual cat, it would be standing on end at the howls and barks that followed behind him.

 

_**Fuck his goddamn life.** _

 

Grillby threw the rag he had been using onto the ground, gaining what could only be described as a very exasperated look on his face.

 

If- If a Fire could look exasperated that is.

 

If so, he looked fucking done.

 

"uh... sorry 'bout that grillbz, send me the bill." Classic Sans was quick to make his exit, teleporting directly into the snow outside, where he could see the dogs vanishing into the distance. This left his brother to clean up the glass... thankfully, Papyrus was considerate of possible injuries from the glass, and wanted to prevent such a thing.

 

Bursting with deep laughter, Red was quick to follow along behind the original, also followed by a reluctant Blueberry. Blueberry wanted to stay and clean up the mess of glass with Papyrus, but he was more concerned with the safety of his tall alternate self, so he ran out of Grillby's with an apology thrown over his shoulder.

 

 **"oh stars, this is fuckin' hilarious-"** Red's shoulder was smacked by his more polite counterpart, but he didn't stop laughing... well, he did slow down his laughter, but only to focus on where his shortcuts were ending.

 

...

 

To say finding Seriff in the position he was in wasn't funny, would be a lie. He was up in an extremely tall tree, making annoyed Aussie cat noises at the dogs below.

 

"Go fuck ya cunt brother or somethin', ya droolin' bastards!" The taller skeleton scowled, bringing his knees in a little more onto his branch. "Oh for fucks sake. 'ere. Look. Cat Bones." He summoned a few bones near the ground, before flinging them somewhere far, far away. "Fetch." 

 

 **"ah c'mon, they just wanna hug ya! give 'em a hug, seriff!"** Red couldn't resist the urge to tease his taller alternate self, and received another whap on the shoulder for his efforts, as well as a glare that could level Mount Ebbot.

 

"HONESTLY, RED. ALTHOUGH I AM CURIOUS AS TO WHY HE HASN'T JUST TELEPORTED AWAY BY NOW, I AT LEAST HAVE THE DECENCY TO NOT TEASE HIM WHILE HE'S IN DISTRESS." Not always true, but sufficiently so in this case. Fortunately, before the Fell native could respond, Classic Sans spoke up.

 

"i wonder why the dogs thought he was a cat... he's acting like one, kinda, but it's not like he has the physical cat body parts to smell like one..."

 

Seriff, who had been muttering curses and insults towards Red and the Dog Squad, fell into silence once more. He stared down at the others for a few moments before he turned his head to the side and pressed his mouth into a thin line.

 

 **"wait... ya don't actually have cat parts, do ya?"** Red had stopped laughing, if only to stare at Seriff with the oddest expression of disbelief and amusement. Red's question was only met with more silence. A few moments later, rustling leaves were heard before the taller one dropped down next to his counterparts.

 

His expression was one akin to a sulking child, rubbing his shoulder a little as his refusal to look them into the eyes continued. "Could we talk about this somewhere else?"

 

"sounds like a good idea right about _meow_ , while the dogs are still distracted."

 

"...THAT PUN WAS HORRIBLE."

 

**"i think it was _purrfect_ , actually."**

 

"NOT YOU TOO!"

 

"This is kinda why I don't tell people. People always keep _pullin my tail_."

 

"OH MY STARS- WAIT YOU HAVE A TAIL."

 

"Mansion first, Talking later."


	2. Chapter 2 (Such Originality)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda Had to make this as a Second Part, as the First part was long enough... I think. I DUNNO. I WASNT PAYING ATTENTION.

The small group of Sanses settled down in the living room, along with Papyrus (Who they picked up earlier after he was done cleaning up the glass) and several others who had been in the room before them.

 

Seriff plopped into his favorite chair, throwing his legs over one arm of it while his skull rested on the other. He looked towards the others, and raised a brow, "Well? Ask away."

 

FellSwap Papyrus- nicknamed Syrup by the others- was the first to speak, and surprisingly, it wasn't in a derogatory or teasing manner. That would probably come later, once everyone was chill with whatever was going on with Seriff. "...so i heard you're actually part cat. do you have a tail, or fur somewhere?"

 

New spread fast, it seems.

 

_Wonderful._

 

Red leaned over next to FellSwap Sans, whispering a quick question before Seriff could answer. **"i thought yer bro had a good sense of smell. did 'e not smell the cat in seriff or s'mthin?"**

 

Raspberry, standing beside his brother, smirked. **"I TRAINED HIM WELL ENOUGH. HE KNOWS NOT TO CHASE AFTER POTENTIAL PREY WITHOUT MY SAY SO."**

"I do have a tail, as well as other features." Seriff sighed, pulling the tied sleeves of his trademark hoodie over his skull. With that off, he stood and pulled his shirt up enough to show off his belt. Well, by belt, I really mean sash.

 

A sash that many of the Papyrus counterparts recognized.

 

Pulling at the knot, the tall untied it with ease and pulled the 'sash' out. Under it was a very skeletal cat like tail. It was wrapped around his waist, using the belt loops as a support to keep from getting jostled.

 

Blueberry was quick to approach, his eyelights sparkling with curiosity as he reached out to touch the bony construct. Fortunately, he remembered his manners before actually making contact, and looked up at Seriff with a genuinely pleading expression.

 

"CAN I TOUCH YOUR TAIL?"

 

"Yes. Just... Please don't pull on it." Seriff sighed, the tail flicking to the side.

 

"why, does it hurt?"

 

"Yes, actually. It does. Any of you ever break your tail bone?" At seeing the others cringe at the thought, Seriff continued, "Its kinda like that. Only without actually breaking it. It fuckin hurts."

 

Blueberry carefully reached forward and took hold of Seriff's tail, and after a few moments of testing the way it bent and twisted, removed one of his gloves to better feel it. It was fascinating- he'd never seen a cat skeleton before, not even in those nekomimi animes with Alphys and Undyne!

 

While the Swap Sans was distracted, it was Giant who spoke up next, the Gaster-Papyrus fusion quite intrigued by the practical applications of these differences. _"The tail, when extended, provides a more controlled sense of balance, yes? What other feline attributes do you possess, also, why do you have them? Did you acquire them in a manner similar to that of the BabyBlasters?"_

 

****

"Yah, that's bout right. S'the reason why my balance is a little off sometimes, because I don't have my tail out." Seriff shifted, leaning to the side a little while turning his head a little to look down at Blueberry. "I uh, didn't get my attributes like the Kids. I was born with em. Mom was a cat skeleton with human like features. Bipedal, actually had thumbs, all that. So gettin up with my dad, who was a human skeleton, makes sense to have a human skeleton with cat like features."

 

He paused, and narrowed his eyes towards a certain 90's trash skeleton, "An' Fresh. If you ask what I know you're gonna ask, I will fucking rip you outta that host a yours and fucking crush you." The Neon clad Skeleton held up his hands in surrender, instead sitting next to Ink, whom also was in the room.

 

With that threat out of the way, he turned back to the others, "As for your second question... I have some other attributes..."

 

Red grinned, gesturing towards the tall Aussie skeleton with a look in his eyelights like he was about to make a poor life decision. **"so i guess this means yer a pussy in more ways than one."** Seriff bent his back a little, turning towards the Emo McItsJustAPhaseDad before he hissed, revealing three to four inch long canines. Although it was directed in Red direction, almost everyone jumped away.

 

The eyelights of the Fell skeleton guttered out, but fortunately before he could say anything that would make his situation worse, Edge spoke up with an almost feral grin. **"THOSE TEETH WOULD PRESENT A THREAT TO MOST MONSTERS OF OUR UNIVERSE... RED, APOLOGIZE."**

 

**"but bro-"**

 

**"DO IT."**

 

**"...fine, sorry, whatever."**

 

"S'fine. One of the main reasons why I don't smile anyways..." Seriff muttered, using his hand to cover his mouth so he could close it without everyone staring. "Its my 2nd most notable feature..."

 

"you mentioned other attributes besides the tail, and obviously one of them is the fangs, but what are the others?" Sci made his presence known, leaning forward with a clipboard in an attentive way. When he acquired said clipboard, nobody knew, but he had it now and was already scribbling down notes.

 

Much like Giant, he was fascinated by the differences between the universes, although this interest was less focused upon the applications and more focused upon the information as a whole. Questions were often asked by this Sans, along with the other, younger alternates of the skeletons.

 

"Er- Well... My eyes are another..." Seriff rubbed at the back of his neck, his tail flicking once in a while.

 

"eyes look pretty normal to me kid." Sans pointed out, raising a bone brow.

 

"That's because I always have my half lidded... another reason why I have them so..." Seriff looked to the side, "Ya know, other than the fact that I'm always tired."

 

"YOUR EYES? CAN WE SEE THEM TOO??" Blueberry released the tail of his tall alternate, pulling his gloves back on as he stood back for a better view. Nearby, BabyBlaster Sans- nicknamed Kit by the others- seemed to be somewhat entranced by the sway of Seriff's tail... that didn't seem to be a good thing. _Especially_ since it looked as though the smol Sans was getting ready to pounce.

 

"Eh, I dunno. Lotta people have.. strange reactions to em. I mean, they aint as strange as some of the reactions I get from my fangs, but they still garner some kinda attention.." Seriff trailed off, noticing Kits posture and picked the younger up, "Oi, kid. I know the look of a pouncer when I see one. Could ya not please? It would kinda hurt if you tried."

 

The smol Sans began to pout, folding his arms slightly. "GB and Bomber and Fuzz don't mind when I pounce on their tails." He was, of course, referring to GasterBlaster Sans, Beasttale Sans, and Feraltale Sans respectively. These wilder Sanses often helped with the more instinctual sides of the BabyBlasters, when the other skeletons weren't quite certain how to react to certain things they did.

 

"Yes, because their tails don't feel like they're being ripped off and torn to pieces when you pounce on them." Seriff mused. He plopped down into his seat, "My tail is like your tail. If anything maybe a bit more sensitive."

 

"Oh." An eloquent response as usual. "Why does it hurt you and not them?"

 

"I dunno. Maybe cause they're not cats?"

 

"That makes sense." Satisfied with this answer, Kit wandered off to find his bro, leaving the room for the boring adults to keep talking amongst themselves. That settled, Honey finally spoke up, gesturing lazily towards the half-lidded sockets of the tall Aussie. "well, whadda they look like?"

 

"Again, I dunno if should show ya. Everyone usually has weird reactions to it..." Seriff mumbled, looking way and rubbing his neck.

 

"YOU CAN SHOW US! I PROMISE WE WON'T LAUGH!" Blueberry was, undeniably, curious as to what made Seriff's eyelights catlike.

 

"...Its not so much the laughing part I have a problem with..." He replied, thinning his mouth once more.

 

"aw, c'mon. cant be that bad."

 

The others also wanted to see, for different reasons of course. Seriff sighed, his tail flicking in agitation, "If I show you, will you all shut up?"

 

**"mmmmmmaybe- ow!"** Red's tease was cut off with a casual smack for his brother, who responded to Seriff's inquiry with a simple **"YES."**

 

Seriff sighed again, "Fine." Shifting a little in his seat, he closed his eyes for a moment. He inhaled deeply, and lifted his head up to the others with his eyes opened completely.

 

.......

 

..........................

 

..............

 

"oh my stars. he's ADORABLE." Geno promptly approached Seriff and took hold of an arm, staring at the others with a slightly manic grin. "I'M GONNA KEEP HIM."

 

**_Shit._ **

 

"Please don't." Seriff leaned away, his eyes widening a little.

 

"Please _do."_ The skeleton with red-stained clothes helpfully corrected Seriff's statement, still smiling.

 

The Aussie kitty turned his eyes to the others, "Please help."

 

Nearby, Honey shrugged, indifferent to the actions of the Aftertale Sans. "eh, he did that to my bro at that christmas party of his. just go along with it, i'm sure he'll lose interest eventually."

 

...He didn't want to say it, but Geno had the right idea. Seriff with feline eyes was, indeed, adorable- especially since his mouth had also scrunched up to appear similar to that of a cat face. The lazy skeleton was only able to resist due to the cuteness of his own bro being used on him so much.

 

Seriff leaned backward, trying to get as far away from Geno as possible, "But.. uh... I don't _want_ to go along with it?" He turned to Edge and Red, giving a look that asked for help considering his unwillingness to fight.

 

Red sighed, and performed possibly his first considerate act of that night. **"ey, death, come control your boyfriend or whatever."**

 

Geno sputtered, releasing Seriff in shock. "i'm not his boyfriend, red. maybe you should go ask sci about romantic relationships, y'know, so you can understand what they actually look like."

 

**"if yer not fuckin' each other, then i'm still a virgin."** There was a long silence following this statement, as the virginity of the edgy skeleton was pondered...

 

**"'m not a fuckin' virgin, geez! it's like none of you have ever been to underfell before."**

 

"I have!" Seriff pointed out, his slitted eyelights looking up in nostalgia while the cat face grew slightly in amusement, "That was fun."

 

If one could call beating up an almost 3x more powerful than the average Asgore fun.

 

And not almost terrifying.

 

Which he could.

 

But that was a story for another time.

 

**"aw, replacing me already geno? and here i thought you cared."** Welp, here comes everyone's favorite skelegod.

 

Geno was quick to step away from Death, a glare being sent the latter's way. "fuck off, i'm not into you.

 

** "you say that, yet i seem to remember my sadism fitting nicely with your masochism the last time we talked-" **

 

"OKAY, WEIRD EUPHEMISMS ASIDE, SERIFF IS VERY ADORABLE. I HEREBY CLAIM HIM FOR PUZZLE-SOLVING DUTY. EFFECTIVE IMMEDIATELY." That was a decent way to stop the conversation; at least, that's what Blueberry thought. Alas, others disagreed with this notion.

 

Choruses of protesting emerged from them, all while Seriff sunk in closer to his seat, "Why is it always me?" He muttered under his breath.

 

**"WHY DO YOU GET HIM FOR PUZZLE DUTY?"** Edge sneered, glaring down at his brothers more energetic counterpart.

 

"SIMPLE." Blueberry smirked, satisfied with what he'd done. "I CALLED DIBS FIRST."

 

**"PLEASE! IVE HAD DIBS ON HIM BEFORE YOU EVEN KNEW HE EXISTED!"** Edge scoffed, crossing his arms.

 

"DIBS ON A PERSON'S TIME ARE NULLIFIED WHEN A NEW FRIEND IS MADE BY THAT PERSON, AND MUST BE RENEWED. THEREFORE, I HAVE FIRST DIBS."

 

**"THATS BULL SHIT AND YOU KNOW IT!"**

 

Little did they know, Seriff had slowly making his way off his chair and stealthily making his way towards an exit as the two argued.

 

"LANGUAGE! AND YOU ONLY THINK THAT ONLY BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T THINK OF IT FIRST!" Blueberry grinned, leaning in towards the rival-of-the-moment. Neither party noticing the sneaky escape of their mutual target, it took quite a bit for the lazy skeletons just watching the debate to refrain from laughing. If they laughed, Seriff's escape would be foiled...

 

Maybe they should laugh after all.

 

**[MERCY]**

 

_*Flee_

 

_*RUN RUN RUN RUN EVERYBODY MOVE RUN_

 

Seriff zipped down to the door closest to him and escaped, his balance almost perfect now that his tail was actually out.

 

FlowerFell Sans, nicknamed Goldie for two reasons, casually opened up a door beside him as Seriff made his escape. This doorway led to a hallway that led to the labs; and in the labs, there was a second staircase that could get him upstairs to a decent hiding place on the quicker side. It seemed that the quiet skeleton wanted to help. Seriff saw Goldie open his new escape route, and skidded to an almost halt. Giving his counterpart a grateful smile, the feline skeleton gave a mutter of thanks. At least someone was giving him some kind of help. He dashed down the hall, and jumped down the steps.

 

Today sure got out _paw_ , but he was sure after the whole thing was over everybody would be _feline fine_ once more....

 

Hopefully.

 

If not, maybe he could convince his Flowerfell counterpart to help him out some more. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For those wondering, Seriff is actually part of one of the big cats. Leopard to be exact.


End file.
